Snow Scene
by In memory of wicked fire
Summary: In the dead of winter, Bou gets cold in the Antic Cafe penthouse... So he searches for the one that makes him feel warm and fuzzy, inside and out. BouxKanon


**Title: Snow Scene (One-shot!)**

**Rating: PG**

**Pairing: Kanon & Bou**

**Warnings: yaoi, but it's fluffy!**

**Summary: In the dead of winter, Bou gets cold in the Antic Cafe penthouse... So he searches for the one that makes him feel warm and fuzzy, inside and out.**

**

* * *

**

"..."

Bou shivered in his bed as he pulled his fuzzy purple comforter tighter around him. It was the middle of December, and the band had settled into their Nyappy-ful penthouse where they would spend the winter holidays until the last of their end-of-the-year interviews were done with. Until then, Bou, Miku, Kanon and Teruki (and their Manager, of course), were all staying in the rented penthouse.

Frustrated, Bou rose from his bed to look at the clock on the nightstand behind him:

1:05 AM.

He sighed, seeing his breath as he did so. The heater in his room was broken, and he had a feeling it was much colder than normal, not only because it was snowing outside, but also because he got the only window-less room, cutting him off from the cold outside world.

He laid back down, thinking of random things, mostly boring things that could get him back to sleep; like the news stories that Manager-san was watching the previous morning, some of the interviews that the band had done, et cetera. And slowly Bou drifted to sleep...

...Until he was awoken again with Jack Frost nipping at his little nose. He groggily sat up and looked at the clock again:

1:24 AM.

Again he sighed, deeming sleep hopeless in his favor. But the band had another interview to do later on that afternoon, and Bou certainly didn't want to do it with bags under his mascara-ed eyes.

Determined, he got out of bed with the purple comforter around his tiny frame, and got a sudden jolt of numbing pain; the severe coldness of his wooden floor connecting to his already frozen toes. Bou shivered again, making his whole body quiver and giving him goose bumps. He gently touched the frozen metal door knob and turned it, stiffly walking out of his room where he immediately got a rush of warm air coming at him.

Bou quietly closed his door and looked at the thermostat on the wall nearby his door frame '13º C' (*A/N Approx. 57º F in American temps.!*)

"...I guess it's not as warm out here as I thought..." Bou muttered, rubbing his chilled arms. _'But it must be colder in my room if I feel like I'm in a sauna here...' _he thought.

After looking up and down the hallway he was standing in, Bou decided to camp out there. _'Better than staying in my room where I'm gonna freeze to death...'_ He sighed and lay down in the middle of the dimly-lit hallway...

...Until he realized that the hard-wood floor out here was not as comfy as his queen-sized bed. He tiptoed to his room and opened his door, in search of a pillow. When he finally found one, he walked out...

...Until his comforter, still clinging to his body, slipped under his foot and tripped him, sending him flying halfway out the open door, but not until his blond head hit the side of the door frame. Up until then, his body had been numb by the cold; but at that moment, the warmth came to him in one painful shot through the bump on his head.

Bou cried out in pain, but stifled himself quickly, as to not wake up his sleeping bandmates. But keeping his pain bottled up made him cry, and tiny tears trickled out of his weary eyes.

Bou rubbed the sore spot, but soon realized it didn't help, got up and collected his bed accessories as he muttered unintelligible comments. Suddenly, he heard a door open to his left. _'Kanon's room...' _Bou immediately realized.

He looked over to see his black-haired best friend come into view, rubbing his eyes of the tiredness and silently yawning. He met Bou's gaze. "...Bou-kun? What are-" Another yawn interrupted his question, "you doing out here?"

Caught by surprise, Bou quickly tried to make an excuse. "Oh, well, ano... nothing, I just... I was just walking around."

"Walking around?" Kanon repeated, obviously not buying it. "So... do you always walk around with your blanket and pillow with you?" He asked, pointing to the purple plushies.

_'Crap...' _ The blonde thought. "...Well ...I, umm..."

"Bou-kun, are you gonna tell me why you're up so late, or are you gonna keep trying to make up a story?"

_'I always forget how observant he is...' _ And from there, Bou drifted off into a world filled with his best friend...

"Bou-kun!" Kanon whispered loudly.

Bou instantly jumped, for Kanon was now but a few feet in front of him, his hands on the blond's shoulders.

"Huh? Oh, hi, sorry, I'm just tired.." he trailed off.

"Then get some sleep, you goof," Kanon smiled to his friend, but the smiled immediately vanished when he saw a shine coming from Bou's eyes. "Are you... crying?"

"Huh?" Bou replied again, "Oh! Yeah, kind of..." Embarrassed, he tried to wipe the tears away unnoticed, but to no avail.

"Bou-kun, what's wrong?"

Bou sniffled, from the cold and the hurt, "Nothing, I just tripped and... I'm just frustrated that I'm not asleep yet, that's all..." He faded, realizing how stupid that sounded to him, mostly because that was only half true.

Kanon nodded understandably and pulled his best friend into a hug. Bou happily accepted, wrapping his cold arms around his friend's waist, as Kanon hugged Bou around his neck. Bou always loved Kanon's hugs, but what he loved most was the person behind the hugs. Bou liked Kanon outside the range of what 'just friends' would, but he knew Kanon would never like boys, let alone him, so Bou kept his crush a secret, in order to preserve the special friendship they had. But still, Bou couldn't help but love moments like this, the closeness he had with Kanon, always wishing moments like these would never end-

Kanon suddenly pulled back and shivered. "You're freezing! How'd you get so cold, Bou?"

No need to answer, because Bou's door was still open, blowing out chilly air. "My room... Manager-san still hasn't gotten the heat fixed yet."

Kanon sighed at his Manager's carelessness. "And he still made you sleep in there?"

Bou nodded, but ceased as a pained look from the bump on his head came. "I mean, yes... he said he wouldn't be that bad tonight, so I didn't want to argue..."

Kanon sighed again. "Well, there's not much we can do about it now, huh?"

"Well, I was gonna sleep out in the hallway...It's much warmer out here than in there... To me, anyways..."

"Warmer?" The bassist walked over to the thermostat. "Bou, it's only 13º degrees out here! You shouldn't sleep out in the hallway... In fact, I don't think you should be standing out here for another minute. You've been in that igloo of a room for so long that you're not cold at all out here, but you're gonna get sick if you stay here any longer."

Ruling out both of his options, Bou asked, "But... then, where will I sleep?"

He paused before thinking of a bold answer "With me, of course. In my room."

Bou's heart stopped for about 5 seconds when these words reached his ears. "Me? And you? In...your room?" Bou tried to choke out words as his stunned heart started to beat again.

_'Great...' _ Kanon thought, _'He must think I'm such a creeper now...' _"Yeah..." Kanon answered slowly, "Unless, you really don't want to room with me..."

Bou gasped. "No, no, no, no, no! I'm sorry Kanon-san, I didn't mean to sound offended, I just... I don't want you to go out of your way for me..." A wave of guilt spread over the guitarist.

"It's definitely not a problem, I promise," Kanon smiled as grabbed Bou's hand. "I'm glad you wanna room with me, and it's no trouble... do you want to sleep in the bed with me, or alone? I don't mind sleeping on the floor if-"

Another gasp left Bou's lips. "Kanon-san, how can you say that?? I don't want you to sleep on the floor, especially in your own room!"

He could help but laugh at the blonde's dramatic reaction. "Hahaha, all right then, we'll share."

"Okay." Bou beamed, squeezing Kanon's warm hand that was entangled in his.

* * *

About a minute later, after gathering Bou's things, they were in Kanon's room, very similar to Bou's room, expect it was about 25º warmer, and there were windows with the blinds down. Bou immediately acknowledged the warmth and shivered at the sudden sensation.

"Oh, Kanon-san! It's so cozy in here!"

Kanon smiled at his childlike happiness. Kanon could always look to Bou for cheering up, and always found a way to make him smile. Bou had a magnetic personality that no one could stay away from. Everybody loved him for that... everybody...-

"Ne, Kanon-san? Daijoubu?"

"...Huh?" The bassist snapped out of his... arousing daydream. "Oh, gomen, I just spaced out for a bit... what were you saying?"

Bou giggled. "I was wondering if I could open the blinds for a second?"

"Oh, yeah, go ahead."

"Yay!"

And with that, Bou, his blanket still draped around him, ran over and hastily pulled the string making the blinds open, disregarding the pillow he had dropped in the middle of the room in the process. The whole world (from Kanon's window, anyway) was now there to present itself in front of the eager blond. Bou let a tiny gasp escape his lips as he saw that not only was it snowing out like he had thought, but there was a full moon out, making the pure white snow that blanketed the scenery twinkle and shine. Bou sat on the built-in bench beneath the window and pressed his hands onto the glass, despite it being almost unbearably cold. Bou didn't care, as he was too far gone in his winter wonderland.

Kanon took a couple of steps forward, bent down to pick up the purple pillow and skillfully tossed it onto his bed right at the headboard. It barely took any time for Kanon to realize that the full moon was not just doing justice to the virgin snow. Bou looked... beautiful, breathtaking even, at least, these were the Kanon's opinions and if anyone else was in this room, it would be fairly hard to disagree. The moon shone down on Bou and illuminated him, making his natural features stand out. Even when Bou was wearing make-up to show off his feminine beauty, Kanon still thought that it was when he wasn't wearing any of it at all that he was most stunning. His tear-drop shaped chestnut eyes were shining, marveled with the scene outside, his cute little button nose that was almost touching the cold window pane, that adorable smile that shined brighter than the sun, or in this case, the moon, and his pale white skin was lit and sparkling more than the snow itself.

It only occurred to Kanon just then that... Bou was perfect. To Kanon, he was perfect to him, and perfect for him. But the love he had for his best friend that was... well, beyond that of a best friend, could not interfere in their friendship. He couldn't break the blond's trust like that, especially since Bou's feelings obviously didn't match Kanon's...

If only he knew...

Kanon, after taking in the brilliant scene before him, walked over to his friend still in awe. Bou saw him walk over out of the corner of his eye.

"Kanon-san, you have to come and see this!" He eagerly took his raven-haired friend's hand and pulled him onto the bench right next to him. "Look! Isn't it the most beautiful thing you've ever seen? Everything is so pretty out there!" Bou kept staring, oblivious that Kanon was thinking the same thing, but looking at an entirely different view. The blond let out a sudden petit yawn.

Kanon giggled. "All right, I think you've been awake for much too long to get so enamored in this snow scene." _'Snow Scene...'_ Kanon quickly thought, _'I wonder...'_ He quickly pushed that million-dollar idea out of his head and focused on the task at hand. "It must be way past 1AM by now."

They simultaneously looked over at Kanon's digital clock on the nightstand, the numbers lighting up into a '1:43AM'.

Bou sighed. "Do you think we can leave the shades open, Kanon-san? It's too pretty outside to be shut out again," he said with a light smile.

To this, Kanon nodded and smiled back. "Of course we can. Now come on-" Kanon grabbed Bou's cold hands that were previously sitting in his lap, "Let's get to bed, huh?"

Bou yawned again before giving a sleepy "Okay". Kanon pulled Bou up, who lost his balance and had almost fallen over Kanon, no doubt due to his extreme fatigue.

It was Kanon's turn to sigh this time. "Look at you, my poor little Bou-kun, you can barely stand." Kanon looped his best friend's arm over his neck and suddenly dipped down to pick up his legs, carrying Bou and the blanket that still covered him over to the bed bridal style. Despite what Kanon may have thought, that he was snuggled against his chest because he was tired, while that _was _partly the reason, Bou did it because he loved being this close to Kanon, and lately, they hadn't been close at all...

Gently he placed the blond's head onto his pillow, and released his body from Kanon's hold, also gently laying it down. Bou felt the comfort of the mattress under him right away and almost passed out where he lay, and let out a soft moan trying to get himself comfortable for the night, cuddling into his purple comforter. Instinctively, Kanon reached to Bou's face, where stray strands of platinum blond hair covered parts of his face and tucked them behind his ear. Feeling Kanon's warmth from his hands, Bou struggled, but managed to open his eyes to his crush smiling at him. Kanon tucked another strand behind Bou's ear, and then moved his hand down, cupping Bou's cheek.

"Hey."

"Hey... when'd I get on your bed? You were carrying me, I thought..."

"Hahaha, I was, but now it's time to get some sleep, and you look like you could really use some."

Bou, his concept of differentiating joke from truth, bopped Kanon on his temple for that remark, to which the bassist laughed again. Bou adored Kanon's smile, and could feel his cheek suddenly get flushed, from the warmth of his hand placed on it, or from his blushing, Bou couldn't tell...

The moment was interrupted with a yawn, from Kanon this time. "Ok, I guess I can't get to sleep if I'm not in the bed too, huh?"

Bou shook his head 'no'. And with that, Kanon took his hand off of Bou's face, and made the journey around to the other side of the queen-sized bed. Bou repositioned himself to face Kanon, his heart suddenly beating faster when the thought fought through his cloud of tiredness:

_'Oh my god... I'm sharing a bed with him.'_

Bou could not only feel, but hear his heart pounding rapidly against his chest, echoing against the spring mattress and into his ear. Kanon, thinking and feeling the exact same thing, hesitated for a second, but then climbed into the other side of the bed, adjusting himself to get comfy and face Bou.

_'Ok, this is it,' _ Bou decided. _'I don't care if Kanon-san likes just girls. I can't take this anymore... I need to tell him... I need to-'_

Thoughts interrupted again. In Bou's attempt to get physically closer to Kanon, he moved forward, but moved too far up. He slammed his head against the headboard of the bed, hitting the same soft spot that had, just minutes before, collided with his doorframe. Bou let out a stifled scream and immediately shot up from the bed, pain surging through him, and tears quickly falling from his tired eyes.

Kanon shot up just one second later, instantly reacting. "Bou-kun! Are you okay?" (*A/N I hate when people ask that, especially when it's clear that they're not okay... but in Kanon's defense, it was all out of concern and fear of poor Bou-kun :( *)

Bou was sitting up, but hunched over and had both hands clamped over his head, trying to get this horrible pain to stop. "...No... oww, my head..."

Kanon was sympathetic of his friend's pain, but confused with the over-dramatized reaction. "But, Bou-kun, you didn't seem to hit it so hard, it shouldn't hurt _that_ much..."

"...No... you don't... understand..." he said in between winced breathing. "I hit it... before..."

"You mean recently?"

"Mm-hmm," was Bou's reply. He refused to move his head like before.

Kanon's concern was rising. "When?"

"Before... you came out of... your room... I was... leaving with my stuff... and tripped... and hit my head... against my door..." Fresh tears left the blond's stinging eyes.

"Oh, that's what that crash was..." Kanon wrapped his arms around the other's midsection and rested his head against his hunched back. "I see now..."

"Yeah..." Bou said before little sobs took over his voice. Little did he realize that this headache was not the only thing that had him crying...

"Oh, poor Bou..." Kanon said as he pulled Bou out of his cringed position and had him rest his head against his chest. Bou felt his tears leave his eyes and absorbed into Kanon's tank top as he wrapped his arms around him, while Kanon had his arms wrapped around Bou, stroking his back in an attempt to calm him down. Bou should never cry, let alone be sad, it killed Kanon inside to see him like this.

After another minute or so, Bou sat up, sniffling. Kanon couldn't stand to see Bou like this any longer, leaning over and gently kissing the top of his blond head,being careful of the sore spot. Bou smiled for a second, but frowned again when his courage returned, the same bit of courage that made Bou try to get closer to Kanon in the bed, and now it was telling him to finally reveal to Kanon the bigger reason behind his tears.

"Kanon...umm...Kanon-san..."

Kanon didn't say a word, only looking at the blond with concern plastered on his face as he lay a hand on Bou's shoulder. Bou looked up at Kanon, straight into his eyes that made him melt on the inside. Looking into the eyes of the one he loved most, his spark of courage turned into a sudden burst that allowed him to finally spill everything to Kanon.

"Kanon, I'm in love with you!"

But the bassist didn't say anything, in fact, neither did the guitarist who was, moments ago, in tears. Neither of them said a thing, because their lips were sealed in a kiss initiated by Kanon. As soon as Bou had uttered the words that Kanon secretly longed to hear, courage rose in him as well, in an impulse to finally kiss Bou.

They were close enough for Kanon to lean in only a bit, the hand that was previously on Bou's shoulder was now placed on the back of his head and neck, pulling him a bit closer

Bou sat in shock as Kanon's warm lips were pressed over his. He was paralyzed. He didn't know whether to pull away or to kiss back... his heart was racing faster than it ever had before, and his mind was racing to find an answer, even though an answer was the last thing that Bou wanted in this moment.

It was Kanon who pulled away to see Bou's face, still in shock. _'Oh no...I just ruined everything.'_

"...Bou?"

Bou blinked out of his trance and took a fresh look at Kanon, who's face was now strewn with guilt. But still, he couldn't find anything to say. What could you say after something like this happened? So he remained silent.

"I'm sorry Bou, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to... well, I did, but... It was like, as soon as you said that..."

Bou looked up and tilted his head to the side in confusion. "...You mean... I mean, well... you're not mad? "

Now it was Kanon's turn to tilt his head in confusion. "Mad? You mean, mad at you?"

The blond nodded.

"Why would I be mad at _you? _I thought you'd be mad at _me._"

"Just... I know you don't like....well... I know you like girls," Bou said ashamed, putting an emphasis on 'girls'. "So, I haven't said anything for so long 'cause I know that... you wouldn't, you know, you wouldn't like me...not like _that_..."

Kanon nodded, finally getting on the same page as Bou. It was true; Kanon was straight, but there was still something about Bou that made him at least consider switching teams. He'd known Bou for so long, since high school, that he was used to the way Bou dressed and looked, but it wasn't until a couple years back when Kanon's friendship with the blond took on a side of great physical attraction. All the time knowing that under the pink and the short skirts that Bou was... well, just like Kanon, but even with that thought in mind, Kanon's feelings never changed, quite the opposite, in fact.

So, Kanon wasn't straight, but he wasn't gay or bi, he was just... himself. A secret kept from everyone, including the person of his affections. But he never thought that Bou felt the same way he did, since, like Kanon, Bou had only talked about girls, despite looking like one himself.

But then it hit Kanon. Just because Bou only talked about girls, didn't mean that that was _all_ that he liked... right?

"Bou-kun, I thought _you _liked just girls too..."

"I like everyone," the femme answered automatically, then whispered "But, I really like you, Kanon-san."

Kanon was taken aback, but was also mentally kicking himself for not coming forward sooner, and wondered why he at least didn't ask him about his sexuality first. "I see..."

The silence took over. Until Bou realized, "Why would _I _mad at you?"

Kanon's mind was racing and trying to put pieces of a very confusing puzzle together so furiously, that he had no clue what Bou meant at first. "Mad?"

"Yeah. You said you thought I'd be mad at you."

"...Oh yeah...Well, I thought you'd be mad that I kissed you like that. So quickly, I mean. I knew how stupid it was, and I know it really scared you, so-"

"No, it didn't scare me, I was... surprised, that's all. And it wasn't stupid. I thought it was very brave of you." Bou gave Kanon that reassuring smile that made Kanon remember the many things he loved about Bou, not that he could ever forget anyway.

Kanon scratched the back of his neck, embarrassed. "Thanks."

That opened the conversation up for more awkward silence, until-

"But... I feel kind of dumb, to be honest," Bou blurted out.

"Dumb? What do you mean?"

"Umm... well, honestly, I'm not very good at, you know, kissing. So I was surprised when you decided to do that... but I also had no clue what to do." His blush was very much visible to the bassist, who chuckled lightly at the sight.

"Is that so?"

Bou tried looking up at Kanon, but was still too embarrassed, and quickly lowered his head again and nodded once.

"Hmm... I guess..." Kanon cupped Bou's face with one hand, so Bou was now looking up at him, "...I'll have to teach you."

Bou felt his body temperature rise, particularly in his already bright-red face. "U-umm... okay."

And with that, mustering up all of the courage he had, Kanon leaned in again, though not as quickly and impulsive as the first time, and gently pressed his lips upon the blond's. This time, Bou wasn't as surprised, though, like the last time, all of his senses were going crazy. His heart was pounding, and his head was spinning. The only thought that seemed to reach him was

_'Kiss back.'_

And that's exactly what he did. He knew how you're _supposed _to kiss, it was his inexperience with it that made him nervous. But, he'd watched a lot of romance movies in his life, and tried copying the people on the big screen as he wrapped his arms around the other's neck. The bassist was surprised at first, but complied, and placed his hand around Bou's waist, pulling him onto Kanon's lap. Kanon moved his other hand off the the other's face and to the embraced him around his lower back, pushing him against the bassist. Their bodies were close up against each other now, and the kiss got more passionate. Kanon licked at Bou's lips, asking for entry. The blond hesitated at first, still nervous, but accepted and parted his lips. Not a moment later did the bassist's tongue shoot into Bou's mouth, anxious and wanting. Bou let out a moan, and Kanon couldn't help but smile, and think that the guitarist tasted sweet like strawberries.

Kanon roamed around in his mouth, and, quickly learning, Bou exchanged the gesture with a sensual dance around the other's tongue. Their tongues moved in perfect form, rhythmically massaging as their bodies expelled any empty space between them. After another minute, and a couple of excited moans from Bou here and there, they broke off the kiss, Bou playfully biting on the other's lower lip near his lip ring as they parted, making Kanon briefly let out a moan of his own.

Only then did they realize that they were no longer upright, but on the bed, Bou on the bottom with his arms still around Kanon's neck, but his hands entangled in his raven-colored hair, and Kanon on top, one hand up the blond's shirt around his waist, while the other was on the side, supporting his weight over the petit blond. They looked at each other, bewildered as to how they ended up in such a provocative position, breathing unevenly. Kanon collapsed next to Bou. Both breathlessly laughed at the same time, wondering.

"I thought..." Kanon said, still catching his breath, "you said... you...didn't know how to kiss like that..."

"I don't," Bou answered simply, with a smile. "I guess you're just a really good teacher." He craned his neck forward and pecked Kanon on the lips again.

Kanon laughed. "Well then, I'm glad I could teach you."

"Ne, Kanon-san, you still have much more to teach me," He flirted, playfully shaking Kanon's arm, quite clear that all of the awkwardness and nervousness that had previously existed was instantly obliterated in their kiss.

"Oh, do I, huh?" He flirted back, pulling the blond closer to him and overlapping Bou's lips with his before he could answer back. But Kanon broke the kiss and looked over Bou's shoulder at the night stand. Bou also turned and looked at the current time flashing in red:

2:15 AM

Kanon sighed. "But for now, those lessons will have to wait. We really need to sleep," he chuckled as he said this, realizing that that was the whole point that Kanon had invited Bou back to his room in the first place.

"Aww, please? Do we really have to, Sensei-Kanon?" Bou whined, pouting.

"Oh, Bou-kun, please don't make that face. You know I always give into your demands when you make that face." He covered his eyes as he spoke dramatically.

"I know," Bou's pout suddenly gone, "that's the point."

Kanon sighed again. "How about this?" He wrapped his arms around Bou's figure, and Bou did the same. "I'll teach you that patience has many rewards." He smirked, kissing the blond head next to him. "But you can't use that face with me. No cheating, got it?"

Bou nodded into the bassist's chest. "Ok, Non-san..." he trailed off, weary.

"So, you're finally ready to go to sleep, Bou-kun?"

"Mm-hmm."

Kanon tried, but let out a laugh. Bou looked up.

"What's so funny?"

Kanon shook his head. "It's nothing."

Bou reluctantly rose from his spot to look at Kanon. "Is not! Please tell me, Non-san?"

"...Just... you're cute, that's all."

Bou blushed, visible to Kanon because of the light from the moon shining in through the window, and quickly turned his head away, hoping Kanon wouldn't see. But Kanon gently took Bou's face in his hands, turning him face to face.

"That's nothing to be embarrassed about. Please don't hide your face from me, Bou-kun."

"I know..." Bou shined his best smile. "I'm just really happy to be yours, that's all."

Kanon flashed a shy smile right back. "I am, too." He leaned forward and kissed Bou's forehead. "Now, let's get to bed, huh?"

Bou yawned. "Yeah, definitely."

"Okay then," Kanon said laughing, motioning for Bou to lie back down next to him. "Make yourself comfortable."

The guitarist smiled one last time and he laid back down, nuzzling into Kanon's chest again as he felt arms wrap around him tightly, shielding him from the cold, or anything that could possibly make this moment end.

"What about your blanket?" He pointed to the fuzzy purple comforter that had fallen off the bed after Bou's accidental re-injury.

"Mm, I don't need it anymore," Bou mumbled into his chest, finally warm, inside and out.

"Okay," Kanon whispered, rubbing Bou's back.

A yawn escaped Bou's lips before speaking. "Goodnight, Kanon."

"Goodnight, Bou-kun."

"...Bou?"

"Mm-hmm?"

"Thank you for loving me."

Bou snuggled closer to Kanon. "Always."

"Go to sleep now, Bou-kun. I'll be here. And me and Mi-kun need to show you and Teruki-san the new song we made."

"...New song?"

"Yeah."

"...So, that's why you've been avoiding me?"

Kanon raised his head. "...Oh, that... I'm sorry, I haven't been meaning to avoid you. Just... Mi-kun's lyrics for this song are really good, and I've been so focused on making the composition just as good, that I've been too preoccupied with that to focus on anything else...including you..."

"Oh... _that's _why. I get it now. No worries, I get the same way with compositions," Bou giggled.

"Yeah, I know," Kanon giggled back as he settled back down.

"...So?"

"...so...what?"

"What's-" interrupted by another yawn, "the new song called?"

Kanon had just conceived the title mere moments ago, influenced by the one he loved most, who lay a second from losing consciousness in his arms. He glanced down at the blond one last time, then out the window of in his room that had provided so much beauty and inspiration, before closing his eyes to join Bou in sleep and quietly uttering the title:

"Snow Scene."

* * *

R&R! ^_^


End file.
